Internet users can search for various types of content using search engines. Content in the Internet may include sensitive or offensive content such as, for example, child pornography, gore scenes and images, terrorist or gang recruitment content, and spoof content. Because users may, in some cases, involuntarily receive the sensitive or offensive content, it is important to identify search queries for the sensitive or offensive content and to configure search results to limit exposure to certain types of the sensitive or offensive content.